The present invention relates aquarium feeders and in particular to a frozen food aquarium feeder.
In aquarium environments, a preferred food type is protein foods that have been minced to different sizes containing brine shrimp, mysis shrimp, blood worms, krill, and squid. These foods are generally frozen and made into small cubes for easy feeding. These frozen foods thaw very quickly inside tropical aquariums (76-80 degrees Fahrenheit) and dispense the frozen food everywhere in the aquarium too quickly. Majority of the food is drawn into the surface filters and do not provide adequate time for the fish to eat. Frozen feeders exist in the form of a floating ring plate that contain the food and restricts the food from getting sucked into an aquarium filter, but does not alleviate the problem of the food melting too quickly.